O Brilho
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: “...quero ver o brilho nos seus olhos.” - PWP Projeto Harmony.


_Fic feita para o Projeto PWP Harmony do Fórum 3V._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

Título: O Brilho

Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Sinopse: "...quero ver o brilho nos seus olhos."

Classificação: NC17

Item do projeto: _**5. **__Mesa_

_**

* * *

**__**O Brilho**_

Olhou dos olhos verdes dele para a porta do apartamento. A madeira pintada de tinta clara parecia assustá-la, e ela não sabia bem por que. Harry sorriu, colocando a chave na fechadura, e Hermione prendeu a respiração durante esse processo. Não entendia o porquê de seu comportamento, mas apenas soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões quando a porta estava completamente aberta e ele estava entrando. Antes de entrar, lembrou-se exatamente de tudo que iria fazer ali e de que deveria sair daquele apartamento antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo de pensar em dizer algo.

Sabia que não iria resistir, se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, caso escutasse o timbre da voz dele ecoando em seus ouvidos ou o toque da mão dele por acaso em sua pele, iria enlouquecer. Esqueceria que ele estava de casamento marcado para a próxima semana e que ela mesma já estava casada havia três meses. Pularia no pescoço dele caso ele assim quisesse, e mesmo que não quisesse.

Entrou no apartamento, pisando no tapete vermelho, e viu que ele a olhava, divertido, como se soubesse o porquê da hesitação dela em entrar no apartamento em que ele morava _sozinho_. Hermione foi direto para a mesa do escritório dele e pegou os papéis de que precisava, olhando-os rapidamente, vendo se estava levando tudo que precisava. Virou-se para encará-lo e sorriu, indicando que iria embora, e sentiu-se aliviada por isso; entretanto Hermione mal conseguiu girar o corpo em direção a porta, e Harry a segurou pelo braço. Os dedos da mão esquerda dele segurando seu braço direito, fechando-se envolta de sua carne, pareceram esquentar sua pele instantaneamente. Virou-se para olhá-lo. Ele estava sério, olhando firme para ela, como se estivesse pronto para lhe dar uma bronca.

"Harry..."

"Eu já percebi." Ele finalmente disse, sua voz rouca, baixa. Hermione sentiu a pele de todo seu corpo se arrepiar. Ele não sabia o efeito que a voz dele causava nela. "Você... eu... acho que não posso mais segurar isso."

Hermione sentiu os papéis pressionados contra seu corpo, pois o corpo de Harry estava colado ao seu. Ele se impulsionava contra ela, bem apertado, apenas respirando aceleradamente, fazendo-a sentir seu hálito. Hermione não soube o que fazer, apenas ficou olhando-o, seus corpos apertados um contra o outro, as respirações mais aceleradas, a excitação de Harry sendo sentida com facilidade por ela.

"Harry... seu... casamento." Ela terminou a frase e já não pôde mais falar, aquelas palavras pareceram o combustível que faltava para que Harry tomasse uma atitude. Os lábios do moreno se colaram aos dela, buscando a língua dela com ferocidade. Um beijo sedento.

Tudo veio ao chão: folhas, a bolsa, os casacos que eles seguravam, a chave da casa... Os objetos bateram contra o chão de mármore e o som pareceu ecoar fundo na mente dos dois. Mas eles não se separaram, continuaram a se beijar, Hermione enroscando seus dedos nos fios negros do cabelo do Potter, enquanto ele escorria seus dedos pelas costas descobertas da morena. Nada parecia certo e, ao mesmo tempo, nada parecia mais certo. Era um sentimento tão incoerente que Hermione sentia as pernas tremerem, o corpo vibrava de antecipação, de vontade.

O beijo de Harry era rápido, sedento, violento, único. Uma das mãos dele estava nas costas dela, acariciando com força a pele clara dela, enquanto sua outra mão procurava algo no caminho deles. A ouviu gemer de dor dentro de sua boca, ao empurrá-la contra a madeira escura da mesa, pressionando seus quadris, deixando que ela soubesse o quanto ele a queria.

"Harry..."

"Não, não analisa." Disse Harry, beijando o pescoço dela, ouvindo-a gemer, sentindo que as unhas pintadas de rosa-claro nas mãos dela arranhavam com certa força suas costas e ombros.

"Eu te quero."

Harry Potter era considerado um homem centrado, de paciência sem fim, educado e extremamente fino. Mas Harry perdera a razão ao ouvi-la dizer tais palavras, empurrou-a contra a mesa, fazendo com que ela ficasse com somente parte do corpo deitado, separou as pernas dela com as suas, postou-se entre elas. Sabia bem que era errado, mas a queria, e o jeito que ela o olhava era um convite. Ela queria, queria tanto quanto ele.

Hermione tremeu em antecipação ao senti-lo entre suas pernas, as mãos dele levantando suas pernas pelos joelhos, a saia dela impedindo que ele terminasse de se aproximar de seu corpo. Ouviu o tecido se rasgar e riu disso, não sabia que Harry poderia ser assim, não conhecia esse lado de seu amigo.

Os dedos possessivos de Harry desceram por toda a perna de Hermione, encontrando a renda que ela usava, a qual ele puxou somente um pouco, deixando-a no meio das coxas dela. Não queria nada devagar, a queria agora, assim como sabia que ela o queria. Dois dedos a tocaram e Hermione arqueou na mesa, seu corpo descolando da madeira, sentindo que a madeira tremia junto com seu corpo. Dois dedos se afundaram nela, ouvindo gemidos de aprovação escaparem pela boca de Harry.

"Me faz sua."

As palavras foram seguidas do barulho do cinto sendo aberto com rapidez e pelo tecido deslizando por pele. Hermione estava de olhos fechados, sentindo a mesa balançar conforme Harry se arrumava entre suas pernas, posicionando-se para poder tê-la. Sentiu o corpo dele deitar sobre o seu, abriu os olhos devido à demora, e, quando o fez, o sentiu entrar em seu corpo de uma só vez.

"Abra os olhos. Quero ver o brilho nos seus olhos." Pediu Harry, a voz baixa e rouca em seu ouvido, a respiração acelerada, porém sem se mexer dentro dela, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos novamente.

Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou fundo dentro das íris verde que a encaravam. Harry saiu e entrou com mais facilidade dessa vez, deslizando para mais fundo, ouvindo gemidos de aprovação escaparem do fundo da garganta dela, as mãos dela na beirada da mesa. Tudo que estava na mesa já havia caído, papeis bailavam até o chão, canetas, porta-copos, tudo estava caindo conforme os corpos se mexiam.

"Isso... Harry..."

"Segure-se na mesa." Harry disse na curva do pescoço dela, estocando com mais força, ouvindo a mesa bater na parede. Era incrível estar dentro de Hermione, sentindo o corpo quente dela recebendo-o, estar tão fundo dentro da morena. Ela gemia e arqueava as costas, empurrando o corpo contra o seu, pedindo por mais, querendo ser dele ainda mais.

Passou uma de suas mãos pelo rosto dela, e ela abriu os olhos. Podia ver aquele brilho de desejo nos olhos dela, como sempre desejara ver. Via aquele olhar dela, de que o mundo poderia acabar naquele momento, ela apenas queria que ele estivesse dentro dela. E Harry poderia morrer, a plenitude de poder fazer esses movimentos para dentro e para fora de Hermione, era indescritível. Ela era um pacote completo, Hermione tinha um belo corpo, um sorriso incrível, um jeito apaixonante, e sabia enlouquecer um homem com um simples gemido.

"Vai... Harry, vai."

As palavras saíam fracas da garganta da morena, ela não conseguia acreditar que estava com Harry. Sentindo o membro dele pulsar dentro de si, o corpo com músculos marcados da pele clara dele sendo pressionado contra o seu. E quantas vezes não desejara que ele a jogasse naquela mesma mesa e a fizesse dele, implorando para tê-la para sempre, para fazê-la sua todas os dias? E agora ele fazia, entrava e saía com força, fundo. Segurou os cabelos dele, trazendo-o para mais perto, os lábios dele roçando nos seus, e olhou fundo em seus olhos.

"Olhe bem. Olhe bem o brilho que é só seu."

O corpo da morena formou um arco, as pernas dela se fecharam contra o corpo de Harry, trazendo-o para mais perto, ela não fechou os olhos apesar de ter tirado os olhos dos dele. Sua boca se abriu e um gemido profundo e longo escapou, enquanto ele continuava a fazer movimentos ritmados, fortes. A madeira cadenciava a cada investida, cada tomada de prazer que aqueles corpos faziam. A morena gemia ainda mais sentida, e ele não parou, apenas continuou com os movimentos de entrar e sair do corpo dela. Sentindo que deslizava para dentro, sendo convidado para não mais sair. E quase não saía, mas tinha, tinha que sair para poder voltar com mais força, mais fundo.

Harry empurrou o corpo contra o dela somente mais uma vez, e derramou-se dentro dela, sentindo que ela se apertava em volta dele, pedindo por aquilo. Empurrou o corpo contra ela uma vez mais, vendo que ela mordia o lábio em um sorriso de satisfação. O brilho de desejo ainda presente.

"Nem tiramos a roupa."

"Mas acabamos com a mesa." Ele respondeu e ela riu, olhando para os lados, vendo a bagunça que haviam feito. Respirou fundo, ainda prendendo o corpo dele com as pernas, ainda fazendo com que ele ficasse ali, somente mais um pouco. Ela queria se lembrar de como era ter Harry dentro de si, derramando-se com força, fazendo-a se deliciar com a visão dele perdendo o controle quando gozava.

"Você deveria parar de me olhar com esse olhar." Avisou Harry em um tom bravo, como se realmente quisesse que ela parasse.

"Você nunca reclamou." Respondeu, libertando-o de suas pernas e sentando na mesa, vendo-o levantar a calça e fechá-la.

"Não reclamo, porque gosto. Apenas estou te avisando que terá conseqüências."

Hermione nada disse. Desceu da mesa, arrumando a saia rasgada no corpo. Teria que consertá-la antes de sair do apartamento ou alguém poderia querer saber o que acontecera. Abaixou-se para pegar sua bolsa, os papéis e o casaco, abriu a bolsa e puxou a varinha.

"Eu, se fosse você, tomaria mais cuidado com as roupas alheias." Disse Hermione, enquanto arrumava a saia. Viu Harry sorrir pelo canto da boca e virou-se para olhá-lo. Ele estava de braços cruzados, encarando-a de forma divertida, como se fosse um moleque arteiro.

"Da próxima vez, tiro sua roupa por completo com um feitiço."

Hermione riu e virou-se, indo em direção à porta, sabendo bem que se olhasse para trás da forma correta, ele não a deixaria sair daquele apartamento. Respirou fundo ao chegar a porta e olhou por cima de seu ombro, sabendo bem que o brilho estava marcado em seus olhos, e Harry apenas moveu a mão, fazendo a folha de madeira se chocar contra o batente, impedindo-a de sair. Hermione sorriu ao ver Harry olhar da mesa para ela. Era tudo culpa do brilho.

FIM.

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
